1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a fishing rod and reel combination and, more particularly, to a quick release device for supporting a fishing rod and reel combination and, most particularly, to a portable quick release device for supporting a fishing rod and reel combination.
2. Background Information
When fishing with a rod and reel combination, the angler may wish to have a safe and efficient way to maintain his fishing line and bait in the water, yet not be required to hold the rod and reel combination in his hands. The classic example of a support for a rod and reel combination is simply a forked stick inserted into the ground to support the rod and reel combination at about a 45-degree angle. Although functional for warm weather fishing, the forked stick device is not suitable for use when ice fishing through a hole in the ice. Various devices are used to support a rod and reel combination adjacent to an ice fishing hole with the line extending down the hole with a baited hook attached to it. Patents have been granted for several of these devices, including the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,190 by Parker; U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,351 by Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,277 by Kinder; U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,801 by Daniel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,746 by Hamrick; U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,868 by Bennett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,262 by Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,346 by Mason; U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,798 by Schmitt, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,365 by Manchester; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,651 by Titze; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,315 by Hoffman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,595 by Chon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,248 by Trophy, Sr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,089 by Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,873 by Van Valkenburg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,511 by Gessner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,580 by Schulte et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,028 by Hull et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,228 by McMurtrie; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,318 by Hislop; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,004 by Koe; U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,251 by Lajoie; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,513 by Edwards et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,974 by Ruiz et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,150 by Harden. These devices have their shortcomings which impede a quick response by the angler when a fish bites the bait.
Applicants have devised a rod and reel combination support stand assembly that securely holds the rod in approximately a horizontal position and releases the rod from the support stand assembly instantaneously when the angler grasps the rod in response to a fish biting the bait.